Rebirth
by The Tooth Fairy
Summary: FMAHP xover. Envy is sent back through the Gate. Several years later, a redhaired woman with green eyes tries to resurrect the twin that died. The two strike a deal.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I own neither Harry Potter nor Fullmetal Alchemist.**_

This story is mostly Envy centric with references to EnvyxEd. The timeline is inspecific but all the other Homunculi are still 'alive'. In my story, Envy was the first to go.

* * *

Envy screamed as the pain overtook his form in flashes of deceptive white light.

'_So…this is what it feels like to die._' Envy supposed this was what was meant by 'what goes around, comes around'. Or possibly that 'karma' thing he'd heard about last century.

The homunculus's body jerked and gagged as the incomplete Philosopher's Stones were forcibly ejected from it. Envy waited a moment through the indescribable pain for the inevitable to come.

Through the white haze from the transmutation circle, the Sin saw the Fullmetal Alchemist's eyes widen as Envy's body shifted and returned to its true form.

Edward Elric could at last see why Envy hated both him and his father so much as his golden eyes met the identical ones of the little blond boy in the circle.

With a final scream, the being known for nearly 400 years as Envy fled back through the Gate.

**(space)**

The being stirred.

What?

Someone was opening the Gate?

The being rushed towards the Gate before the others could react.

There was a scared red-haired woman with beautiful green eyes before the Gate with what appeared to be a stillborn baby.

The being vaguely recalled being told of something similar, but dismissed it. It knew now was as good a chance as any to return to the outside world.

The being grinned and surged forward when the Gate dropped the barrier holding them in.

(**space)**

The reborn Envy was impatient. Even on a good day the homunculus was not re-known for patience. Especially when it came to his bottle.

Yes, bottle. Envy, upon returning to the world, had made a deal with the woman, Lily Evans-Potter, whom he would later call Mother.

Lily Potter had given birth to twins, Harridan and Ivan Potter. Unfortunately, three days after the two had been brought home from the hospital; Ivan had died while James was out. Lily, frantic with worry and grief, had used her knowledge from her apprenticeship with Nicholas Flamel to try to resurrect her baby.

What she got was the blond, child-like creature who explained that the Gate was incapable of recreating human life, so instead gave a soulless being called a homunculus in its place. Envy offered to be the child she had lost and not show any hint that he was not the genuine article as well as protect the surviving twin as long as she didn't send him back through the Gate. Lily Potter agreed.

So that led to the current time a little over a year since Ivan and Harridan, nicknamed Vy and Harry, had been born and it was now Halloween Night.

Vy had been especially agitated lately. So much so that he had gone to Lily in his blond child form while James Potter was out and expressed his distrust of Wormtail and Dumbledore. Envy had heard Mother speak to Father later that night about switching Secret Keepers back to Sirius and writing a Will that made it quite clear that neither child was to go to Dursleys; family of Lily's sister, Petunia.

James had refused to change Secret Keepers but had agreed to tell Dumbledore of the last minute change between Sirius Black to Peter Pettigrew. He also said that Dumbledore would never put Harry and Vy with two people who so obviously hated magic.

Later that night, Envy told Lily to do it anyway, preferably naming someone of high standing, powerful, Light orientated and out of Dumbledore's thumb to be the pair's Guardian in the event that neither Godparent was available to look after the 'twins'.

Lily chose Madam Bones and alerted the auror to the change in Mrs Potter's Will. James and Dumbledore were both upset with Lily, Dumbledore more so.

Envy grumbled before letting out a loud wail. Moment's later, Harry followed his 'brother's' lead and started wailing too. Lily rushed into the room and Vy pointed an imperious hand at the bottle.

Lily always treated the creature imitating her dead baby with caution. She cared, but she could never forget that it was not her baby and she couldn't get over the fear that it might one day turn on her.

The red-haired woman warmed two bottles and gave one to Vy, whom she knew could drink on his own, before moving to the other baby in the crib and picking him up for feeding.

As always, Lily moved over to an old record player and put on an old black record. Moments later, the lovely tones of a piano filtered through the nursery, playing the song 'Miss You'. Envy loved this song. He vaguely remembered Hohenheim playing this song for him when he was sick.

Envy jumped when there was a loud crash downstairs, the kind that came with splintering wood. Lily had just put Harry down and was rushing towards the door when James' yell reached their ears.

"LILY! RUN! TAKE THE CHILDREN! HE'S HERE!"

There was a loud cackle of laughter followed by two voices shouting curses. Envy sat up and shifted to his little boy form.

"What's happening?"

Lily turned her terrified eyes to the creature in the crib with her baby, too terrified of what was happening downstairs to be afraid of the being.

"Voldemort."

The breathy name was answer enough. Envy leap daintily out of his crib, shifting to his 'Homicidal Sin' form mid-air.

"Then what are you waiting for!" He demanded harshly. "Get Harry and climb out a window or something while I hold him off."

"But he'll kill you!"

Envy rolled his violet eyes. "I highly doubt that. You can't kill something that isn't alive and there is very little I can't heal."

Lily made as if to argue but was cut off by a particularly loud "AVADA KEDAVA!" before there was silence.

The Sin snarl at the woman. Lily promptly ran over and grabbed the baby. Envy hefted the rocking chair Lily fed Harry in and hurled it out the window with a crash.

Lily was still scrambling out onto the veranda roof when a tall cloaked figure appeared in the doorway.

"Going somewhere, Potter?" The figure levelled his wand at the woman. "AVADA KEDAVA!"

The streak of glowing green light raced towards Lily and would have been a dead hit, literally, if Envy hadn't smoothly slid between it and his 'Mother'.

The nature of the Killing Curse is an odd one. It is created almost wholly out of Hate and Killing Intent and is designed to rend the soul of its victim from their body, ignoring all else, including other magic. This is why it is impossible to shield against it. Though one must wonder what would happen if it were to hit a body, a living thing, which _has_ no soul as the curse knows it.

It would probably do one of three things; a) pass through it, b) blow up the body and everything around it for two or three meters radius, or c) become caught in the body, bounce around a few times as it gathers power and momentum, leave from the point of entry and heading back towards its caster.

In this case, it chose 'c'. It was simply unfortunate that the redirected spell had gathered so much power that excess from when it hit its caster rebounded, sent Lily Potter into a coma which would last for several years and caused a rather small and insignificant scar on the right side of young Harridan's forehead.

Envy was thanking his lucky stars that he could heal so well considering he took the brunt of the excess magic and was all but charred to a crisp. It took him several minutes to heal, by which point the house was well ablaze.

Envy glanced around, taking stock of the situation. He sighed. '_I've gotten way too soft. It's almost embarrassing.'_

The Sin hefted the comatosed Lily and bloody, whimpering Harry before glancing around again. He almost sweat-dropped when he realised the record of 'Miss You' was still playing.

He took that too.

Several minutes later, Rubeus Hagrid arrived on the scene to find Lily Potter stretched out on the lawn like she had fallen there, Harry still whimpering at the small cut on his forehead and Envy-as-a-baby clutching the record and fast asleep, a 'cut' laying across the hollow of his left eye and down his cheek. After all, he had to have _something_ to show for his trouble.

**space)**

Envy was pissed.

That manipulative old bastard had gone against Lily's Will, getting away with it because said woman wasn't dead, and left Harry and him on the Dursley's doorstep. This, Envy would not tolerate. As soon as the old fart, the lady who had mildly object to them being left here and the big doofus left, Envy made himself a few years older, picked up his 'brother' and the record and walked off down the street. They'd be better off in an orphanage somewhere. The letter was caught by the wind.

The next morning, two scarred babies were found in a cardboard box in a parking lot and promptly sent to the closest police station.

* * *

**_Pleez Review_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Disclaimer: If it's copyrighted, I don't own it._**

_This chappy's kinda short, but it lets you know what's going on. And for further reference, Eddy Teddy will only be reffered to every so often, kinda like the subconscious hitting the conscous with a two-by-four in an attempt to make it see reason._

**(space)**

_The Life of a Homunculus is like a series of journals: Each time the Homunculus is 'reborn', a new book is opened and the Homunculi's core personality is overlaid by the 'impressions' of the human they imitate until they are sent back to the Gate, at which point, the journal is finished, is placed on the shelf for later reference and the Homunculus goes back to it's core personality until it is again summoned. The previous book, or books, can be referred to for experience purposes, but have no real impact on the current 'life' of the Homunculus in question._

_An interesting little fact about the 'rebirth' of a Homunculus produced by the Gate is that for every 'life' it 'lives', it acquires another 'ability'. This, understandably, makes the older ones a lot more dangerous. It is fortunate that, while the Homunculus may gain another ability, they don't always manifest for the simple fact that the Homunculus was unaware of this new ability._

_Alchemists should also be warned that, when summoning a Homunculus for whatever reason, they won't necessarily like you, as in the case of Harry Dogood who tried to resurrect his brother and ended up getting eaten by the Homunculus later called 'Gluttony'. What many aspiring Alchemists don't know is that any deal struck between a summoner and Homunculus at the time of summoning, before the Gate, is irrevocably binding for both the Homunculus and the summoner._

_**Exempt from 'Rules and Regulations for Alchemy'**_

_**By Penelope Flamel**_

**(space)**

_**Nine Years, Nine months Later…**_

A small, attractive boy of 'exactly' eleven years sat on the branch of a big dead tree in the backyard of the newest foster home, his long soft black hair hanging in thick cloudy locks around his shoulders and across the left side of his face, allowing only one bright green eye to be seen by the rest of the world.

"Tynan!"

Hair swished slightly as Envy turned at his human name to watch his 'brother' run across the backyard, almost a mirror image of his 'twin'. The Sin sometimes pondered about the uncanny resemblance the two boy's bodies had to that of Wrath Curtis, which he usually passed off as coincidence.

Envy raised his visible eyebrow at the renamed Sean. The other boy grinned, his visible left eye gleaming with delight.

"What can I do you my darling little brother today?"

"WE GOT MAIL!" The boy bounced and crowed with glee.

Envy smiled tolerantly, already knowing what the letters were. He just hoped they weren't addressed to Ivan and Harridan Potter as opposed to their current names; Tynan and Sean Smith.

The boy called Tynan leapt daintily from the tree and went into the house in his signature gliding lope/walk, his brother chattering incessantly as he followed at a less than decorous trot.

The older boy gave the rotund old woman making cookies on the old wooden table a smile. "Sean tells me we have mail."

Mrs Martha O'Connor returned the smile, her weathered old face crinkling like a dried apple. Martha had had the boys for three years, a record since Envy hadn't liked anyone before her, and she loved the two like the grandchildren she never had. Martha nodded to a pile of letters on the other end of the table.

Envy gave wide eyes and a sweat drop. He'd only been expecting letters from Hogwarts.

It was with narrowed eyes that the Sin stalked towards the pile. A quick glance showed almost all of them being addressed to Tynan Smith and Sean Smith, though there was the odd one or two addressed to Ivan and Harridan Potter, but what really ticked Envy off was that the Hogwarts letters were addressed to Vy and Harry Potter. Envy carefully collected these letters, opened the log fire, threw in the letters and closed the door. After all, we don't want the fire to be uncontrolled, now do we, kiddies?

Taking the remaining letters, the boy moved to a chair so he could sort the letters into piles as per recipient, unmindful of Mrs O'Connor and Sean watching the overly protective half of the twins going about his business with amusement at his predictable-ness.

When he was done, Envy motioned for Sean to start on his pile.

Envy read his way through all the letters with a single-minded determination, sorting them into three piles; Maybe, Up For Review, No Way In Hell.

Once done, Envy looked over to see what his 'brother' was doing and tried to stop himself from banging his head on the table.

Sean was bouncing in his seat and chattering to Martha about how good the cookies were, letters untouched.

Envy sighed and gave the 'Maybe' and 'Up For Review' letters to Martha before taking a choc-chip biscuits.

"Mmmm. These _are_ good."

**(space)**

Envy was a little pissed that, despite his best efforts, the pair were still off to Hogwarts. He had no idea how Hogwarts had found their rechristened names and sent it just the next day. Martha wanted her boys to attend a magic school in England, despite Envy's protests that he didn't want to attend a school who's name called up, quote, 'images of large, unsavoury growths on a filthy, obese creatures of the grunting variety', unquote.

Presently, the much older of the twins was coiled in the back of a pet shop called 'Magical Menagerie' as he watched his brother coo over the ugly little balls of fluff in a cage to the front of the store with Martha and the big, gruff man who introduced himself as Hagrid when he came to take them shopping for their school things. Envy had a low opinion of the man since he'd been there when Dumbledore left them on the Dursley's doorstep.

The four had spent a very short time in Gringotts where the goblins had been desperate to get rid of them, or rather, Envy. Goblins have a very good sense of smell and Homunculi smell like ozone and copper. Most predators find the smell intimidating.

There was a low hiss to the homunculus's left. He turned and sneered at the terrier sized kitten in the cage to his left. He carelessly opened the door of the tank and took out the little beast to get a good look at it.

As said before, the kitten was the size of a terrier only a bit heavier around the shoulders and with a broader head. The truly odd thing about this cat that drew the Sin's attention were the heavy, honey-coloured, dragon-like scales covering the beast's body in very versatile armour. The long tail was clubbed and curled up between its legs, against its belly, as it made itself as submissive as possible. Reflective eyes with what appeared to be gold-coloured cataracts, the slit pupil barely visible behind the sheen, flickered down submissively. The claws appeared to be some form of bodily generated metal and the teeth were sharp and rowed like a python's. It appeared the beast was a boy. The label on the tank stated; 'Juvenile Nundu-Norwegian Ridgeback Hybrid.'

Envy stalked back to his guardian and brother, cat in arms.

"I want this one." Sean, Martha and Hagrid turned to see what the grumpy one wanted. Hagrid cooed, Sean squealed in delight and Martha reached out to pet the little dear.

"I want one! I want one!" Sean chanted. "Where are they?"

Envy nodded his head back into the darker part of the store. "She was the only one in the tank. There might be more, but I wouldn't hold my breath." Envy might as well have saved his breath since Sean was long gone before he finished.

Ten minutes later, both boys exited the shop with a kitten each and Hagrid carrying all the necessary products for the cats.

Sean's cat was a nearly black girl he called Fluffy. Envy gave him a funny look.

"So what are you gonna call yours?"

Envy held up the kitten. He kinda reminded him off Edward Elric. "Edo."

Martha left the boys to get their robes fitted while she and Hagrid went to get the rest of the necessary equipment. There was a blond snot being fitted.

"Hogwarts, I suppose?"

"Yeah." Was Envy's disinterested reply as he watched Sean get fitted.

"What house do you suppose you'll be put in? I'm going to be in Slytherin."

"I'm not nice enough to be put in anything but Slytherin, so I'll probably end up rigging the sorting to put me with my brother."

The blonde's lip curled as he looked at Sean, who was giggling and chatting to the lady adjusting his robe.

"Why would you want to hang around with someone like him? I bet he's a wimp."

Envy gave him his rabid 'Shut-Up-Now-Or-I'll-Break-Both-Your-Legs' Glare™. "He's my twin, and I'm willing to bet he's a better person then you'll ever be."

"That's you done, dear."

The blonde gave Envy a nasty look as he swept from the fitting room.

Envy smiled smugly, warm and fuzzy from knowing that he'd just ruined someone's day.

Sean squealed and Envy looked towards the window, noticing Hagrid and Martha holding a cage holding a snowy owl.

(**space)**

Pleez Review


	3. Chapter 3

**_Disclaimer: _**I do not own Harry Potter or Fullmetal Alchemist.

_**Reviewers:**_

_No, Sean/Harry is not Wrath, though Envy has noted the similarities between the two. It will be explained later._

_There are three ways I have come up with to bring Edo into it; I just haven't decided which one to use._

_I'm actually making a new prophecy that incorporates Envy into it, so at the moment, they are the 'Twins-Who-Survived', only one of them isn't exactly 'alive'._

_**A Little On Envy…**_

_Because he was 'reborn', he is no longer partial to the emotions brought on by Hohenheim's abandonment of his 'son' since those were just impressions from the child he was impersonating. Furthermore, he isn't insane because the insanity came from his hate and the side effects of the Flawed Philosopher's Stones, which, too, shall be explained later._

(**space)**

Envy was grumpy. Really, really grumpy. He chomped on one of the fifty or so assorted cookies Martha had made them for the trip with promises of sending new goodies daily as the Hogwarts Express pulled away from the station.

"C'mon, bro! Lighten up, would ya? It's not like it's the end of the world." Sean said, promptly stealing the half-eaten cookie from his brother's hand as he lounged on said brother's shoulder.

Envy gave a grumpy grunt and Look™. "The world may not end, but my life might." The Sin took another cookie and slouched further into the ridiculously soft seats, grumbling words he and Sean had learnt from the street kids at railway lines and riverfronts through the years. They'd originally been sent to foster homes because they were corrupting the other kids at the orphanages.

Sean laughed at his twin, and if it had been anyone else, Envy would have punched their face in.

Several hours later, the pair were relaxed in identical lounging positions on the chairs, crossed legs propped on the windowsill by the sliding door, heads cushioned on the curtains and rolled up robes, Edo and Fluffy laying across their respective master's abdomen and both reading a book; 'A Pranksters Guide To Mayhem' by Quickla Silver for Sean and 'Potion Ingredients And Their Properties' by Belladonna Wolfsbaine for Envy. The most notable difference between the two was that there was a toad seated on Envy's knee.

The door slid open to reveal a, rather stupid-looking in Envy's opinion, redheaded boy with loads of freckles and a bucktoothed, brown bushy-haired wench who would actually have been quite pretty if she weren't so obviously a bossy-boots.

"Have either of you seen a toad? A boy called Neville has lost one."

Neither boy looked up.

"Nope."

"Nope."

"Croak."

"What do you mean 'Nope'? It's right there on your knee!"

Envy didn't move. "Just because it's on my knee, doesn't mean I've seen it since, as you can see, I was reading this book before you so rudely barged in without so much as knocking. Honestly, for all you knew, I could have been laying around starkers."

Sean snorted behind his book. "He has been known to do that, you know." He told the pair in the doorway.

The girl made an angrily indignant unlady-like sound. "Ronald. Get the toad and come on."

The redhead wisely grabbed the toad and the two left the compartment, the girl slamming the door.

Ten minutes later, the toad was once again positioned on Envy's knee.

**(space)**

Envy regarded the dingy little boats on the lake, drizzle falling in sheets onto the water. He looked at Hagrid.

"I've got Aquaphobia."

Hagrid looked at the boy, surprised. "But you have to go across the lake! It's tradition!"

Envy folded his arms and narrowed his visible eye, voice hard. "The only way you're getting me in that boat is over my cold, maggot-infested corpse."

Sean was having trouble standing he was laughing so hard.

(**space)**

Sean and Envy were warm and a lot dryer than the other first years since they had hitched a ride in the carriages with the upper years after Envy had threatened to sue the school for severe mental trauma to a minor. Envy had stopped only long enough to pat the dragonish horses pulling the carriage in thanks before bolting into the castle with everyone else.

The twins had been met at the door by the woman from the night they were left at the Dursleys, who introduced herself as Deputy Headmistress Minerva McGonagall and led them to where the other First Years were waiting. The Professor told the large group to tidy themselves up with a pointed look at Envy and Sean.

Envy was quite pleased with his appearance personally. How was it his fault the old hag had bad fashion sense? The grey slacks hung jauntily off his hip, the belt was sloppily done up, his shoes were untied, his cloak hung over his right shoulder, his grey vest was mysteriously MIA, the tie out-did the belt on sloppiness, the white blouse was undone and un-tucked, and he was wearing a black T-shirt under it which read in white writing 'I'm awake. What more do you want?'.

Sean's outfit only differed in that his cloak was over the left shoulder and his shirt read 'You have the perfect face for radio'.

Overall, they came off as cool slobs. Some of the older students had sneered at them until they realised that the two really didn't care what they thought of them.

Envy regarded the newly arrived spectres with a curious eye before approaching the morbid, blood-stained ghosty hanging in the corner.

"What's with the sour face? Is this place really that bad?"

The Bloody Baron turned to see who had addressed him. He took in the creature before him and knew it wasn't a human child. A slow smile crawled across his dour face when his empathy felt no malevolence, only mischief.

"It suddenly doesn't seem that bad." The Baron replied in his rusty, ill-used voice. "I would advise you and your…'brother' seek out the aid of Peeves the Poltergeist for your endeavours. I shall also hope you are placed in my patron House, Slytherin."

Envy quirked a grin of thanks and nodded. "We'll have to see what House Sean is placed into. I have sworn to stay by his side and protect him."

The Baron nodded in understanding. He knew all about oaths and promises. "You may call upon me if you have any questions."

Envy nodded again. "Shall do."

Envy watched the Baron drift off before turning to seek out his brother. Envy found Sean seated on a stone railing looking bored out of his wits. Envy pulled himself up next to his twin.

"It seems I'm doomed to be sorted into Slytherin." The Sin informed the human.

Sean glanced at his brother. "Figures. Only House that'll take ya. Fear not, for I, your loving brother, shall try to get placed in the evil snaky House, if only for you."

Envy snorted. "Thanks. If, by some stretch of the imagination, you don't get placed into the 'evil snaky House', I, your ever-faithful twin, can always resort to threats."

Sean gave a bark of laughter and both boys stood as McGonagall returned. They ignored the Professor's pointed look and followed the rest of the group into a large, student-filled hall with a large, see-through ceiling.

If Envy was any less claustrophobic, he would have gone on a killing spree to get rid of the staring eyes.

Everyone, including the twins, focused on a rather ratty looking hat. The Homunculus felt an eyebrow steadily rising when the thing started singing.

The two shared a Look™.

"I move we ignore it." Sean proposed.

"Agreed."

"-For I'm a thinking cap!"

There was some rather forced applause.

What followed was a rather long and tedious procession of Firsties being called up by alphabetical order to try the talking hat on and have it shout out their House. Envy and Sean passed their time pulling faces at the older red-haired twins at what they learnt were the Gryffindor table and being amused by the faces the redheads were pulling back.

"Potter, Harry."

Everyone turned to the front of the hall, whispers broke the silence of the hall and the teachers at the Head table sat up straighter.

McGonagall looked around, a frown firmly on her face.

"Potter, Harry, please come forward."

There were more whispers before McGonagall moved on, a tinge of worry at the corner of her eyes.

"Potter, Vy."

The man Envy recognised as Dumbledore was doing a bang up job of keeping his anger hidden while the man who looked distinctly bat-like looked like Christmas and Easter had come on the same day.

The Deputy Headmistress looked positively haggard when she was forced to continue the sorting over the scandalized whispers.

Finally, the old bag got to-

"Smith, Sean."

Said little ankle-biter bound up onto the dais and delicately settled the hat over his head.

After a minute or so, the slit of a mouth opened and screamed "SLYTHERIN!"

The green table cheered and the redheads at the Gryffindor table exaggerated crying onto each other's shoulder.

"Smith, Tynan."

Envy noted Dumbledore sit up straighter suddenly. Envy prayed to the Gate that he hadn't connected the dots. Nevertheless, the Sin sauntered up the dais in his usual gliding lope with a smugly superior smirk on his face.

The moment the hat touched his head, he mentally said to the hat, "_Put me in Slytherin or I'll turn you into a pile of ashes before you can say 'Gryffindork'._

No sooner had he finished the thought than the hat screamed out another "SLYTHERIN!"

Envy looked infinitely smug as he took the position next to his brother at the 'evil snaky House' table.

(**space)**

The Slytherin common room, though dark, green and all-round evil-villainy, was surprisingly warm and comfortable with heavy green dominated tapestries keeping the chill in the walls, plush black and green rugs on the stone floor and heavy, comfortable dark-wood furniture.

The twins were enamoured by the place and quickly claimed the best, most comfortable seats by the fire for themselves and settled in for the speech of their Head of House as the bat-man swept into the room in a fluttering of a black cloak.

"Alright. Sit down, all of you." Were the first words out of the man's mouth upon entering. "I am Professor Severus Snape, Potions Master here at Hogwarts and your Head of House. Slytherin takes in only the most ambitious and cunning, and for that many will consider you Dark. While it is true that many of the Dark Lord's followers were in Slytherin House, the other Houses contributed just as many to His cause. Unfortunately, these witches and wizards lacked the skill and cunning to rise in the ranks, and so were not well known. It is for the stigma that all Slytherins are Dark and evil that you have effectively been named enemy to almost everyone in the castle. From this time onward, your House is your family. Any disputes between Housemates will be kept within the House and under wraps." Snape narrowed his big dark eyes as he surveyed the faces of the ten First Year Slytherins. "And be warned, I do not tolerate petty disputes between my snakes. Furthermore, I will not be pleased if any of you lose points or receive a detention." Once he was sure the Firsties understood how serious he was, Snape nodded, pleased that the children understood. "Are there any questions?"

Envy's hand rose, sardonic smirk in place.

Snape nodded to the twin. "Mr…?"

"Smith. By not getting into trouble, do you mean don't get into trouble or don't get caught?"

Snape smiled coolly. "I'm sure you're intelligent enough to reach your own conclusion."

Envy's smirk didn't shift a millimetre. "Just checking."

(**space)**

_Pleez review._


End file.
